


A New Person

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day4, F/M, Touken, kanetou, toukenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: 3 years after Kaneki had disappeared, Touka meets him again but he had lost all of his memories.





	A New Person

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of toukenweek! Enjoy!

“This fragrance…” Sasaki Haise mumbled as the scent of coffee entered his nostrils. “This shop will surely have some good coffee. My nose kagune is whispering that to me!” He declared as he puffed his chest out in arrogance, to which his companions, Shirazu replied ‘Amazing RC cells’ and Mutsuki who questioned about nose kagune.

The elegant man behind the counter did not move and seemed to be shocked at the group of customers that just entered, particularly at the white and black haired male. A feminine voiced sounded the air as the group of three turned to the female waitress who was scolding the elegant man on not greeting their customers.

It was like time stopped for both Haise and the waitress who had silver bluish hair, as their eyes met for the longest time before the waitress broke the moment between them to guide the group to their seats.

After ordering 3 coffees, Shirazu and Mutsuki went on chatting about how cute the waitress was and something about being on Akira’s side while Haise sat there, eyes deep in thought. Mutsuki noticed that but didn’t say anything. The elegant man from before suddenly sat down opposite Haise, startling them and stared directly at Haise.

He gave a smile. “Ah… the order was… 3 cups of coffees?”

The male stood up and retreated to the back of the counter while the waitress scolded him for trying to scare their customers away while Haise stared at the male nervously.

What’s with him?

Their cups of coffees were soon delivered to their table and the younger members of the group exclaimed that it was delicious but all Sasaki Haise could think about after drinking the coffee was how it seemed so familiar to him. How nostalgic the taste was. Unknown feelings overwhelmed him and a tear dripped down his cheek.

Whilst his companions were surprised and could only gawk at him for crying over a cup of coffee, the cute waitress offered him a handkerchief to dry his tears. He apologized and took it from her hands to smother on his face. “It’s really delicious, it really is…”

“Thank you…” The waitress replied, giving him a troubled yet a bit sad smile.

The thought of him having such a beautiful person in his life before crossed his mind. Have I met her before? Who is she to me?

After they left, Yomo turned to Touka. “He doesn’t remember us.”

“Yes, and I plan to keep it that way. He seems happier with them.”

Being a man of few words, Yomo didn’t say anything else.

Remembering the waitress makes his head hurt and Haise knew it had something to do with his lost memories. Though he is aware he should not go back, he hasn’t been able to get her out of his mind ever since and he stared at the handkerchief she passed to him.

I should at least return this to her…

The handkerchief was just an excuse to go back and see her.

Thus, Haise went back to Re again the next week. While looking through the huge selection of books they had, the beautiful waitress approached him, telling him to help himself with the books. After he picked one, he settled down at a table with the bookshelves behind him and took off his coat. The waitress brought him the cup of coffee he ordered.

Although Touka had already resolved herself to not have any relationship with him, she found herself opening her mouth. “Are you a teacher? The last time you visited, they called you teacher…”

“Ah no, I’m a ghoul investigator. Their mentor.”

Her eyes narrowed. She should have known when they walked into the café wearing Doves’ uniforms but a part of her still hoped that he wasn’t working with those bastards who put down her parents. She gave him her best barista smile. “I see. Then, enjoy your coffee.”

Stop her!

The voices in his head kept on telling him that she used to be someone important to him and to not let her go. As she turned her back to him, his hand unconsciously reached out for hers, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to hold her hand. She stared curiously down at his hand which was on hers. “Sasaki-san?”

Haise gasped and released her, looking down at his own hand. What happened? It was like someone took over his body for a moment. The beautiful barista was staring down at him with a puzzled look on her face as he struggled to find the words. Come on! Start a conversation!

He quickly brought the pink handkerchief from his coat and held it out. “U-Um! Thank you for this! I’m sorry for keeping it with me for so long. I’m here to return this!”

By the time he was finished, he was a blushing mess and couldn’t look her in the eye. But he didn’t know that Touka was smiling, thinking how typical of Kaneki to do that. “Oh, you didn’t have to do that. I meant to give it to you…” She took the handkerchief from him and felt a spark when their hands accidentally touched. Haise looked up and their eyes met.

It was just like the first time when they saw each other in this café. He knows that she has met her before but just can’t seem to remember. It must have been his old self before he came to work at the CCG. They called him a monster, one who couldn’t control himself and took out everyone in his way. But when Haise looks at her, sadness overcame him and he thought that maybe, the monster that everyone called Kaneki Ken, actually had feelings. Him feeling sad now was the proof of that.

And he couldn’t hold his feelings back anymore. “Please go on a date with me!”

Her lips parted slightly and there it was again, the sad smile. Touka knows she made it clear to never involve him with her and ghouls’ matters again but she just missed him so very much. Everything that happened that day came back to her.

It was a normal day but by night, the CCG attacked and Anteiku was in flames. Yoshimura was missing, Koma and Irimi were out there fighting for their lives, Nishiki went to say his goodbyes to Kimi, while Kaneki had brought her to a place safe from the CCG. He gave her a kiss and she refused to let him go to Anteiku where the fight was because she knew he was planning to sacrifice himself and would never come back.

Despite her protests, he went anyway and he never returned. And now after 3 years, he was finally back but had lost her memories and she thought, ‘was it a sin to have at least a part of him back?’ as she nodded.

“Okay.”

–

Being with Haise made Touka happier than she ever was these past 3 painful years. He was the highlight of her day, visiting the café almost every day without fail and keeping her company. They rarely had dates since they were both busy with their work but when they had one, it was either be a short walk to the park or staying home to watch movies together. Haise was more open than she ever remembered Kaneki was, he loved making her laugh with his puns, he was also very romantic and loved surprising her with gifts.

But deep down in her, she knew she was with him not because she loved Sasaki Haise, but Kaneki Ken and Haise seemed to have an idea of that after the 1 month they have been together.

One quiet night, as Touka rested her head against his chest and Haise’s arms wrapped around her, he finally asked. “Do you love Kaneki Ken?”

She froze at his question, unsure of how to answer without hurting his feelings. But now that he knows, she couldn’t hide the truth from him any longer. “Yes. We used to be together.”

“…that explains why I was attracted to you when I first visited Re.” Haise mumbled.

“I’m sorry, Haise. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

He sighed. “Will it be too much to ask you to love me as Sasaki Haise?”

She kept quiet and that told him everything. “You know I hoped that you would fall in love with me over time but I guess it couldn’t be helped… I guess Kaneki Ken was irreplaceable to you.”

“Yes…”

“Can you tell me something at least? Did you enjoy the times you spent with me?

Her eyes softened and she looked up at him with a smile. “I did.”

Haise brought an arm over his face to cover the tears he shed. “Thank you.”

The next day onwards, Haise stopped coming to Re. A few days later, she was in the lowest level of CCG in a mission to rescue Hinami when she saw Haise again but this time, his hair has grown completely black. That was when she knew that Kaneki was back.


End file.
